William Blackwood
William Blackwood, eller Will, er en 11-årig gutt, som går på Galtvort skole for hekseri og trolldom. Etter en spennende og utrolig lang togreise den 1. september, ble han sortert inn i Griffing-huset, så nå har han altså vært der siden. Livet før Galtvort William ble født inn i en middel-klasse familie kalt Blackwood den 4. juli 1984, i en liten ferieby i England, kalt Scarborough. Så vidt han vet, har hele bunten har vært gomper. Dette gjør at han, i følge han selv, er svært uvanlig og heldig. Det første året bodde han sammen med familien sin i ett ganske så passelig stort hus litt utenfor byen, med to katter og en hund. Her var både han selv, søsknene og foreldrene lykkelige, selv om familien ikke var en av de rikeste i nabolaget. Men så klart, fortsatte ikke idyllen så lenge som familien Blackwood hadde håpet på. Når William var ca ett og et halvt år gammel, kom foreldrene ut for en bilulykke etter å ha vært på handletur, hvor begge to døde. I baksetet satt hans allerede 21 år gamle bror, Andy, som kom ut av det hele med ett stygt kutt i pannen. Søsteren, Bella, passet William denne dagen, ettersom hun var 19 når alt dette skjedde. Med andre ord, William er en skikkelig attpåklatt. Gutten selv har altså aldri virkelig kjent foreldrene sine, så temaet er egentig ikke så sårt for ham. Ettersom søsknene allerede var såpass gamle, var begge allerede i god gang med utdannelsen. Da ulykken skjedde, var Andy egentlig bare på besøk i juleferien, mens Bella gikk siste året i den grunnleggende skolen i Engalnd hjemme i Scarborough. Andy tok da med seg lille baby-William til London hvor han studerte, mens Bella fullførte det siste halvåret, før hun også flyttet inn sammen med brødrene. Her bodde de i noen år, før de flyttet tilbake til Scarborough, som de har hatt som ett fast bosted til dags dato. Siden både Andy og Bella har en lang og krevende utdannelse, Andy som professor innen Engelsk, og Bella som professor innenfor barne-psykologi, har den lille familien bedre råd enn de fleste andre. En sikkelig smarting-familie. Selvfølgelig bortsett fra lille, spøkefulle, og rampete William da. Will begynte altså på skolen om alle de andre gompebarna, og bodde sammen med søsknene sine i et hus de hadde kjøpt, litt nærmere byen denne gangen. På skolen holdt han seg i bakgrunnen, og holdt seg unna trøbbel så mye han kunne. Men som magiker kom han seg borti forskjellige episoder, som for eksempel at ballen han spilte basket alene med, ble til en stor hårball, eller skolebøkene han motstrebende leste i, eksploderte foran øynene på ham. Hver gang han prøvde å forklare alt dette for lærerene, ville de selvsagt ikke tro ham, og han fikk som straff enda flere lekser å lese. Når han kom hjem med sinte lapper fra lærerene, oppmuntret alltid søsknene ham, og sier at lærerene tar feil, og selvfølgelig har William rett. Derfor har Will det med å tro at han alltid har rett, noe mange syntes at er svært irriterende. thumb Ettersom han ble eldre, ble han mer og mer glad i søsknene sine. I 9-års alderen, ble de nesten som foreldrene hans, istedenfor søsknene, men snart kom det enda flere personer inn i livet hans. Elliot og Mandy, kjærestene til Bella og Andy, flytter inn i Blackwood-huset. De har selvsagt hatt kjærester før, men ingen de har presantert for lille Will, i tilfelle han ville ta det dårlig. I starten, var han skikkelig usikker på disse nye personene som kom hoppende inn i livet hans, men etter hvert ble han så vant til dem at han virkelig ikke brydde seg lenger. Så da er altsåden lille familien på tre, blitt en større familie på fem. Så kommer dagen han får høre om Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, og dette var så klart en stor omveltning i livet til den knapt 11-årige gutten. Han var alene hjemme, ettersom søsknene var ute og holdt hvert sitt fordrag på noen huttiheitaskoler, og Mandy og Elliot var på jobb. Ringeklokken ringte rundt klokken 13 denne skjebnesvangre ettermiddagen, og William går trøtt og åpner den, hvor han ser Professor McSnurp stående på trappen. Siden gutten ikke har noen fordommer mot rare antrekk, og skrullete utseende, bad han henne inn ettersom hun virket overbevisende når hun begynte å snakke om skolen hun var professor hos. Når hun hadde forklart ferdig, var gutten så ivrig at han hoppet opp og ned der han sto. Alt han kan huske å ha sagt er Når begynner jeg? og så var eventyret hans i gang. Galtvort - det hele starter thumb|leftNår dagen endelig kom, og William skulle begynne på Galtvort, var han som alltid tidlig ute. Måten en skulle komme seg til riktig perrong, syntes han at var utrolig morsom og et smart påfunn. Gutten løp igjennom mer av opphisselse enn av frykt for muren, og han var på perrongen allerede en halv time før adgang, så han var nesten først ute med å finne seg en kupè. Avskjeden med søsknene og kjærestene dems var selvsagt trist, men Will skalv fremdeles av opphisselse og forventning. Vel inne i kupeen, sitter han og leser i ett blad han har tatt med seg, og en jente kommer inn som den eneste etter ham selv. Det viste seg at jenta hette Silena, og de to ble raskt gode venner, og snakket om alt mellom himmel og jord. Seg selv, hverandre, Galtvort, forventninger til skoleåret and so on. Kupeen ble fylt opp i løpet av en liten stund, men oppmerksomheten holdt han fremdeles rettet mot Silena. Dette var også første gangen han møtte Didrik Bennet, som senere skulle bli bestekompisen hans. Han hadde nemlig kommet så sent til toget at nesten alle kupeene var fulle, og det var openbart den William satt i også. Så Didrik måtte finne seg en annen kupè. I løpet av turen fikk han og greie på husordningen, altså om husene Griffing, Ravnklo, Håsblås og Smygard. Etter å ha fått en grundig forklaring av Silena, var han overbevist over at Griffing var huset for ham. Hun derimot, mente at Ravnklo var det beste huset. Etter å ha kommet frem til den store og imponerende borgen, i små båter hvor han le plassert i båt sammen med Didrik, Silena og en til han ikke husker, ble de valgt ut i de forskjellige husene. Will ble plassert i Griffing sammen med Didrik, og Silena endte opp i Ravnklo. Så da har William ankommet Galvort, so bring it on, Magic! Personlighet og oppførsel William er en gutt som ikke er helt som alle andre. Gutten er både rampete, følsom, utadvendt, morsom, høflig, vennlig, ansvarsull og så mye mer. Han er ofte ute på rampestreker, for det meste sammen med sin partner-in-crime, Didrik Bennet, som nevnt tidligere. Om William kjeder seg, kan han bli direkte farlig, ettersom han gjør alt, og da mener jeg absolutt alt, for å ha det gøy. En gang møkk-bombet han til og med Professor ufferts kontor, fordi han satt for lenge stille ute i skoleparken. Så ja, han må virkelig ikke kjede seg. Fyren er også utrolig flørtete og kjærlig, så jenter, be ware. Det er ikke ofte at han forelsker seg, men når han gjør det, er det virkelig seriøst. I tillegg er han som regel høflig mot nye folk, med mindre de ikke er høflig mot han i det hele tatt, og han er virkelig ikke redd for å ta kontakt med nye mennesker. Om han kan, vil han alltid prøve å hjelpe andre, og gjøre vennene sine glade. Får han til dette, gjør det at han blir svær fornøyd med seg selv, og når William er fornøyd med seg selv kan han bli utrolig irriterende. Da er det alltid han som har rett, og selv om han vet han har feil, er det fremdeles han som har rett. Skolearbeid thumb|left Will har aldri egentlig hatt nødt til å arbeide mye med skolearbeided før han kom til Galtvort. Gompeskolen var lett for ham, akkurat som den var for Bella og Andy. Når han kom til Galtvort derimot, måtte han virkelig ta seg sammen og begynne å jobbe. Han har nemlig ikke det samme fortrinne som mange andre elever har - han har ikke vokst opp i et hjem som på en eller annen måte er influert av magi. Så ting elever med magiske foreldre mener er opplagt og uintressant, er som oftest helt nytt, ulogisk og intressant for William. Han klarer seg greit i de fleste fagene, bortsett fra magihistorie og eliksirer. Grunnen er helt enkelt at magihistorie er drittkjedelig, og Slur misliker han på det sterkeste. Interesser thumb|150px Som de fleste andre gutter, har William mange forskjellige interesser. Will er en kløpper til å spille gitar, han liker å tegne og break-dance er noe han driver med gjevnlig. Men ingenting er bedre enn rumpeldunk. Dette er Williams store lidenskap, og han er ofte ute i skoleparken eller på rumpeldunkbanen for å øve med Lynkilen han fikk av Andy. Øvingen er ment for å komme med på rumpeldunklaget til Griffing, så han kan oppfylle sin største drøm; å bli proff-såiller på det Engelske landslaget i rumpeldunk. Klarer han dette, bryr han seg virkelig ikke om hva som skjer med han videre. Senere liv - tidslinje 4. juli 1984: '''William Blackwood ble føtt. '''18. Desember 1985: '''Andrew og Isabelle Blackwood døde i en bilulykke, mens Andy Blackwood fikk et stygt kutt i pannen. Han flyttet til London sammen med broren, så han kunne avslutte studiene. '''Mai 1986: Bella flyttet til London for å få unna sine egne studier, etter å ha fullført den grunnleggende skolen hjemme i Scarborough. Mars 1989: '''Lille William og søsknene hans flytter tilbake til Scarborough, nå i ett større hus, hvor de blir boende. '''August 1989: '''William starter på gompeskolen som 5-åring. '''Oktober 1993: Kjærestene til Andy og Bella flytter inn i Blackwood-familiens hus, og den lille familien dems vokser fra 3 medlemmer, til 5. '1. September 1995: '''William tar Galtvorekspressen fra plattform 9 3/4, hvor han møter Silena, og Didrik Bennet, som senere blir han aller beste kompis. Han blir plassert i Griffing sammen med Didrik, mens Silena blir plassert i Ravnklo. '''1997: '''Willaim Blackwood var til stedet under angrepet dødseterene hadde på Galtvort, sammen med Didrik. Alt han husker er masse blod, og når kompisen spente bein på en dødseter, men mer husker han egentlig ikke. Så klart var han også med Didrik når Rektoren lå død ute i parken, og på begravelsen hans. '''1998: '''Når dødseterne overtar magidepartementet, har ikke William og søsknene han ett annet valg enn å gå i dekning sammen med Didrik Bennet og broren hans, Acton Bennet. De går i dekning ved hjelp av medlemmer av føniksordenen, som tar dem med til det gamle huset til Bennet-brødrene. Her møtte han så klart hr. Vimpel, som gikk i dekning sammen med dem, før han så på at mange av føniksordenens medlemmer dro til Galtvort for å være med i krigen som utkjempet seg der. Når slaget var vunnet, dro William og Didrik til skolen for å feire at evigheter med krig endelig var over for godt. I tillegg var han med som moralsk støtte for Didrik i begravelsen til hr. Vimpel. '''2001-2003: '''William Blackwood ble ferdig med den grunnleggende utdannelsen ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, som en offisielt voksen trollmann. Etter dette, drar William på en jordomflyvning sammen med nestekompisen Didrik, hvor de ble svært berømte under veis. Noe av det de gjorde er: *Utdannet seg som Forbannelsesknekkere i Egypt som lærlinger hos Rulle Wiltersen. *William fikk en Merlinordenen av 1. klasse for å forhindre lederen for en stor gruppe vampyrer i å sette tennene i den Romanske Magiministeren. *Begge de unge mennene hjalp Kalle Wiltersen og en gruppe andrehekser og trollmenn i å lamsløve en rømt drage. *Utfordret en eldre herremann og Heksemester ved navn Dorminus Driskel etter å ha overhørt ham planlegge og bryte løs Gellert Grindelwald fra hans fangenskap i trollmannsfengslet Nurmengard. De lykktes i å oppholde ham lenge nok til at de tyske Svartspanerne kunne gripe inn og arrestere ham. *Ble offer for en kamuflert flyttnøkkel som førte dem til midt i Sahara Ørkenen. De hadde ikke tryllestaver, men overlevde allikevel. *Har vært med Forbannelsesknekkere ned i et og annet gravkammer i Egypt og sett etterlegninger av Gomper med to hoder. *Deltok på den spanske magiske sommerfestivalen "La magia es maravilloso" og ble kåret til stemnets største historiefortellere fordi de fortalte om hvordan de avverget en gjeld på femten tusen Didrik hadde fått dem oppi med noen tyske gnomer, og som resultat flydd over atlanterhavet på en Hippogriff, fordi gnomene ikke trodde de ville klare det. '''2003: '''Didrik og William bestemmer seg for å sette kursen hjemover, og de begynner begge å gå i lære i morobutikken ''Wiltersens Wærste. I tillegg prøver William seg mer som speider i forskjellige rumpeldunklag etter en fantastisk karriære som speider på huslaget sitt under oppholder på Galtvort. Han debuterer også som reserve-speider for det Engelske landslaget. '2004: '''William avbryter karriæren som medarbeider hos Wiltersens Wærste til fordel for en fulltids-stilling som speider på Det Nasjonale Engelske Rumpeldunklaget. Dette har tross alt vært drømmen hans siden han hørte om sporten. '''2005: '''Han forsetter Rumpeldunkkarriæren sin, og høydepunktet er da Det Nasjonale Engelske Rumpeldunklaget vinner Rumpeldunk Verdensmesterskapet, etter at William fanget snoppen når England bare leder med 10 poeng etter ett halvt døgns intens spilling. Didrik derimot, avtaler en møte med Rektorinnen ved Galtvort, Minerva McSnurp, og spurte om en lærerpost. Han ble ansatt samme semester som lærer i Forsvar mot Svartekunster. 2013: William pensjonerer seg nå fra Rumpeldunk-karriæren, etter ett stygt fall i det siste verdensmesterskapet. Selv om han kanskje er ferdig som proff rumpeldunk-spiller, blir han en del av lærerstaben på Galtvort, som den nye læreren i Flyvning og rumpeldunkdommer etter at Madam Hopp pensjonerte seg. Didrik blir i tillegg lærer i Ghoul Studier ved Galtvort og titelert som den nye husstyrern. '''2014: '''William fortsetter som lærer ved skolen, og nyter den ekstra oppmerksomheten han får fra elever som er intressert i Rumpeldunk. Han gir gjerne private timer med særlige talenter, mens han ofte tar seg en tur på sopelimen i ny og ne. Didrik avslår tilbudet om stillingen som viserektor ved Galtvort til fordel for professoren i Urtologi, professor Nilus Langballe. '''2015: '''Minerva McSnurp pensjonerer seg, og Nilus Langballe blir midlertidig rektor til skolestyret hadde funnet en passende kandidat.William og Didrik fortsetter med det samme de har holdt på med tidligere. '''2017: '''Didrik Bennet ble tilbudt stillingen som rektor ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Det skjer en del nye endringer ved skolen, blant ble Flygning et obligatorisk fag, til stor jubel fra William, og professor Nilus Langballe ble utnevnt til ny Husstyrer for Griffinghuset. '''2019: '''Det Britiske Magidepartementet utvelger Acton Bennet til deres nye leder i Avdelingen for Magisk Justis under Magiminister Nestor Bindebolt, til stor fryd for både rektor Bennet, og William selv. '''2026: '''En ny trussel rammer Storbritannia når svarte trollmenn som hadde infiltrert Magidepartementet ankom skolen for å opplyse rektoren om at den forheværende Magiministeren, Nestor Bindebolt, ble offer for en "tragisk ullykke". Den nye Ministeren var en Fransk trollmann ved navn Alaron Fillion. Noen av de nye forandringene er at Svartspanerkontoret blir oppløst, og de tidligere Svartspanerne blir en del av Magipolitiets Aksjonsgruppe isteden, som ledes av Tobias Melck. Martyriusforbannelsen ble gjort lovlig på ny, og medlemmene av Magipolitiet ble beordret og i visse tilfeller tvunget til å torturere mulige kriminelle for tyveri og svindel som straff. Etter å ha rådført seg med professor Langballe, samt portrettene av Severus Slur, Albus Humlesnurr og Minerva McSnurp, bestemmer Rektor Bennet seg for å høyne beskyttelsene og sikringstiltakene rundt skolen. Mens alt dette foregår, er William fremdeles lærer ved skolen, og prøver så godt han kan å assistere Rektoren og hans beste venn gjennom disse vanskelige tidene. I tillegg gjennoppretter han den gamle elev-organisasjonen ''Humlesnurr Legionen for å prøve å gjøre elevene forberedt på det som eventuellt kan forekomme. '''2027: '''Rektor Didrik Bennet og professor Blackwood blir med den nylige gjenopprettede Føniksordenen under ledelse av den forhenværende Sjefen for Svartspanerkontoret, Harry Potter, hvorpå de begynner å planlegge mottrekk mot det nye regimet. Noen som det nye regimet har bestemt: *Desperantene, som hadde blitt sperret inne i egne celler i Azkaban, uten mulighet til å nære seg på menneskers gode minner og livsvilje, ble løslatt og gjeninnsatt som fengselsvoktere. *Alle som stilte spørsmål ved Departementets bestemmelser ble ansett som "en potensiell trussel" og fengslet i Azkaban. *Opprøre ble nådeløst drept ettersom buegangen i Dødskammeret i Mysteriekammeret ble brukt som en måte å henrette fiender og konkurrenter av det nye regimet. *Venke Dolorosa Uffert ble løslatt fra trollmannsfengslet Azkaban og gjeninnsatt som Førstestatssekretær ved Statsrådens Kontor, og Perry Wiltersen som til da holdt denne stillingen ble oppsagt.